fnapc_the_playful_horror_on_piggy_islandfandomcom-20200214-history
Five Nights At Piggy Castle Wikia
Welcome to the Five Nights At Piggy Castle Wikia Five Nights At Piggy Island is a horror strategy video game along with Angry Birds and Five Nights At Freddy's and taking so long being finished. The antonagists are included like Red, Bomb, Matilda and Chuck and the special difficulty for surviving until 6 am. Note: The game have been actually designed by DecadeFury567.exe. Who will survive in the Piggy Castle and prevent from the robot birds until 6 am? Coming soon... Five Nights At Piggy Castle Series Story Five Nights At Piggy Castle - The Playful Horror On Piggy Island ''(coming soon) Several years ago, a lot of Minion Pigs were excited gathering around to see Birds Show since the robot birds' talks made them fun at the show. However, everything changes. Some pigs have been killed by the possessed robot birds as their plans to survive or escape have gone wrong. If you make a try and work as a secretary, you need to make a correct plan to survive until 6 a.m. at five nights. If you succeed, you will get a salary for working in the office (of course not in real-life, just made as a good ending). ''Five Nights At Piggy Castle 2 - Destroying The Childhoods In The Nightmare ''(coming soon) ''To be added... Five Nights At Piggy Castle 3 - Purple Pig's Revival ''(coming soon) ''To be added... Protagonists The Secretary - The character for the players to play as. Since he enters the job as a secretary, he makes direct plans for not letting the robots enter the office. His look hasn't been seen while in the game, but in the "Game Over" screen of Five Nights At Piggy Kingdom - The Playful Horror On Piggy Island, the robots grab his brain and heart away and modify him as a new robot bird. Like the security guard working in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria during the nights. The Boss - to be added... Phone Pig - to be added... Antagonists Gentleman Red - The main antagonist in the game. He's the the robot red bird with his black hat and a yellow bow tie on, holds a black cane and does the pose like a gentleman. In his show, he always gets along and has fun with Rock Bomb and Picnic Matilda, except Captain Chuck alone. In Five Nights At Piggy Kingdom - The Playful Horror On Piggy Island, he stands between Rock Bomb and Picnic Matilda on the stage from 12 a.m. When the clock turns the time to 2 a.m., only Red is alone as Rock Bomb and Picnic Matilda leave the stage. He is the one who is featured by Freddy Fazbear. But actually, he was the first kid piggy who was killed by Purple Pig. After becoming Gentleman Red, he pulled his friend's corpse and then revived him by putting him into the Golden Red suit. Rock Bomb - The antagonist standing on the right side of Gentleman Red and wearing the red bow tie on the stage. In Five Nights At Piggy Kingdom - The Playful Horror On Piggy Island ''on the stage, Bomb holds an electric guitar during the midnight. He is the one who is featured by Bonnie the Bunny. But actually, he was the second kid piggy who was killed by Purple Pig. Picnic Matilda - The female antagonist standing on the left side of Gentleman Red, wearing a striped handkerchief and holding a picnic basket on the stage in ''Five Nights At Piggy Castle - The Playful Horror On Piggy Island. She is the one who is featured by Chica the Chicken. But actually, she was the third kid piggy who was killed by Purple Pig. Captain Chuck - The pirate antagonist in the game. In Five Nights At Piggy Kingdom - The Playful Horror On Piggy Island ''at night he stays at the Pirate Cave. At 1 or 2 a.m., he disappears in the cave to make you discover that he tries to run into the left side of the office fast to kill you. You need to close the left door quickly to prevent Chuck by jumpscaring you. He is the one who is featured by Foxy the Pirate Fox. But actually, he was the fourth kid piggy who was killed by Purple Pig. Golden Red - Looking like Gentleman Red. His distorted body is filled with gold, wears the red hat and bow tie and he only sits on the floor if he doesn't have anything to do but jumpscare you to crash the game. This appears at the Custom Night and is featured by Golden Freddy. Try to lift up the monitor from ''Five Nights At Piggy Castle - The Playful Horror On Piggy Island or wear a mask from Five Nights At Piggy Castle 2 - Destroying The Childhoods In The Nightmare to prevent his appearance since he may crash the game. As a matter of fact, however, he was the one kid piggy who enjoyed the Birds Show with his friends and was killed by Purple Pig while in his trap. Piggy Wiseman - to be added... Bass Pig - to be added... Pignic Lady - to be added... Skeleton Pig - to be added... Apple Delivery Pig - to be added... Puppet King Pig - The puppet who saved four kid piggies' life by giving them the suits as the gifts and turn them into the robot birds as a "life saver". From The Puppet's mini game, Give Gift Give Life, in Five Nights At Freddy's 2. Puppet King Pig plays Bad Piggies theme song while staying in the music box. In the jumpscare, he pops out the music box, plays Piggy Tales, moves through the office and then kills you as you forget to wind it. It's useless for you to prevent Puppet King Pig although you wear the mask, either. Puppet King Pig is a base of [http://angrybirds.wikia.com/wiki/King_Pig King Pig from Angry Birds] and [http://freddy-fazbears-pizza.wikia.com/wiki/Puppet the Puppet from Five Nights At Freddy's 2]. Phantom Red - to be added... Phantom Bomb - to be added... Phantom Matilda - to be added... Phantom Chuck - to be added... Phantom ADP - to be added... Purple Pig / Zombie Trap - The murderer who killed the kid piggies and later ended up being arrested by the Piggy SWAT. The penalty which was given to him was the work as the secretary at the Piggy Castle as a job. After he finally finished the job, he was about to leave. However, The Ghosts, kid piggies who were murdered by Purple Pig, tried to surround him for his soul as their vengeance. Purple Pig suddenly saw a rusty pig suit and wore it to prevent the Ghosts surrounding him. As the pig suit works, he laughed evilly at the Ghosts to make them disappear. However, this rusty pig suit inside had lots of springs with rusts out of the blades. When the mechanisms within the pig suit malfunctioned, they crushed and sliced Purple Pig, thus killing him and splitting his blood on the floor. Purple Pig cried out for help while being crushed and sliced, yet no one would help him. And finally, he struggled to the death in the pig suit as the Ghosts achieved their vengeance. 30 years later, Purple Pig has been revived in the rusty pig suit at the deserted Piggy Castle as his corpse starts to move. He is noticed by the pigs that nickname of himself is called "Zombie Trap", due to his death by being crushed and sliced by the rusty springs. In'' Five Nights At Piggy Castle 3 - Purple Pig's Revival'', he starts to move in different sectors at the 2nd night. Zombie Trap with the spirit of Purple Pig probably possesses the suit as he roams the halls at night. Purple Pig / Zombie Trap is featured by Purple Guy / Springtrap in Five Nights At Freddy's 3. In his appearance, his base body was dark purple and with sharp teeth, bat-like ears and red eyes. After the revival, the rusty pig suit is dark yellow and it also has rips as you can identify his real identity. His body is like a Zombie Pig in Angry Birds Halloween Special inside the suit. Minor Characters The Ghosts - At the past, the Ghost were probably kid piggies excited in Birds Show at Piggy Castle and the robot birds as their mascots. In the tragedy during their nights, they were brutally murdered by Purple Pig. After they became the Ghosts, they planned their vengeance of their deaths, so they surrounded Purple Pig in the office, scaring him. But they had been laughed by Purple Pig because he put on the rusty pig suit and prevented from them. Luckily, they achieved the vengeance of their deaths and disappeared as the rusty spring inside the suit crushed and sliced Purple Pig to death. Other Objects Clock Nights Door Power Monitor Flashlight Watchdog Mask Power Generation Music Box Sound Clips Location Piggy Castle Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse